Natasha Lyonne
Natasha Lyonne (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''Scary Movie 2 (2001)'' [Megan Voorhees]: Shot to death (off-screen) by James Woods when he gets fed up with the exorcism and when she is possessed by Hugh Kane, she makes fun and insults his mother; the scene cuts to the opening credits as James fires. (Played for comic effect, obviously.)Thanks to Germboygel *''The Grey Zone (2001)'' [Rosa] Murdered off-screen by the Nazis. Her body is shown laying on the floor of her cell. *''Night at the Golden Eagle (2002)'' [Amber]: Strangled by Donnie Montemarano in his hotel room; the camera pans away as we hear the struggle grow weaker. Her body is shown afterwards when Vinny Argiro returns to the room, and throughout the rest of the movie as Donnie and Vinny try to figure out how to get rid of the body. *''Blade: Trinity (2004)'' [Sommerfield]: Bitten and drained of blood off-screen by Dominic Purcell; we hear her scream from off-camera, and her crucified body is shown afterwards when Jessica Biel discovers her. TV Deaths *''Russian Doll: Nothing In This World Is Easy (2019)'' [Nadia Vulvokov]: Hit by a taxi while running across the road in an attempt to retrieve her pet cat; however, due to being trapped in a time loop, Natasha finds herself alive in the bathroom of Greta Lee's apartment. Later in the episode, Natasha dies a second time after accidentally falling off a bridge and into the river - once again waking up in the bathroom a moment later. *''Russian Doll: The Great Escape (2019)'' [Nadia Vulvokov]: Still trapped in the time loop, Natasha dies several times over the course of the episode. 1) Trips into an open trapdoor and falls to her death; 2) Trips into the same trapdoor while trying to catch up with Ritesh Rajan and falls to her death again (played for laughs); 3) Falls down a flight of stairs after bumping into a partygoer and breaks her neck; 4) Falls down the flight of stairs after bumping into a different partygoer and breaks her neck; 5) Falls down the flight of stairs and breaks her neck; 6) Accidentally knocked over the staircase railing by a partygoer and falls to her death (played for laughs); 7) Killed when the ambulance carrying her runs a red light and crashes into an oncoming car. *''Russian Doll: A Warm Body (2019)'' [Nadia Vulvokov]: 1) Freezes to death while sleeping on the street with Brendan Sexton III ; Natasha is last seen motionless under Brendan's blanket, then waking up alive at the start of the time loop, belatedly realizing what happened. 2) Killed when her elevator car snaps its cable and crashes to the ground (also killing Charlie Barnett , who is similarly trapped in the time loop). *''Russian Doll: Superiority Complex (2019)'' [Nadia Vulvokov]: 1) Burned to death when Elizabeth Ashley switches on her stove, accidentally igniting a gas leak in the building; 2) Burned to death in another gas leak (off-screen); 3) Shot dead by Elizabeth Ashley after being mistaken for a burglar. *''Russian Doll: Reflection (2019)'' [Nadia Vulvokov]: 1) Stung to death by a swarm of angry bees on the subway, along with Charlie Barnett (off-screen); we only see the two entering the subway, discussing their bee allergies, before cutting away as surviving pedestrians flee the area en mass. 2) Chokes to death on a chicken bone. *''Russian Doll: The Way Out (2019)'' [Nadia Vulvokov]: 1) Suffers a heart attack after witnessing a vision of her past self; 2) Suffers another heart attack under similar circumstances, as Rebecca Henderson frantically calls 911; 3) Dies in Charlie Barnett's arms after suffering another heart attack; 4) Fatally lacerated after glass shards spontaneously materialize in her mouth and throat, prompting death from blood loss. Gallery natashlalyonnerussiandoll.png|Natasha Lyonne in Russian Doll: The Great Escape natashalyonnebladetrinity.jpg|Natasha Lyonne in Blade: Trinity natashalyonnerussiandollep1c.jpg|Natasha Lyonne in Russian Doll: Nothing In This World Is Easy natashalyonnerussiandollep5.jpg|Natasha Lyonne in Russian Doll: Superiority Complex natashalyonnerussiandollep7.jpg|Natasha Lyonne in Russian Doll: The Way Out Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1979 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:American actors and actresses Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Israeli actors and actresses Category:Hungarian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Superhero Stars Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:People who died in Scary Movie Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Tim Blake Nelson Movies Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Death scenes by being hit by a car Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling down the stairs Category:Death scenes by accidental broken neck Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by elevator crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stung Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by broken glass Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Golden Globe Nominees